Whatever It Takes
by JPMod
Summary: The consequences and reactions of Naruto ‘helping’ Shion after the events of the Naruto Shippuuden movie. Spoilers. NaruShion, minor-NaruSaku. Complete. FIC THIEF ALERT, CH4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :) No copying of my story is allowed. That's stealing if anyone copies my story into his/her own story. Write your own story without taking others' works! (angry glare)

MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!: If you have not bother to read the alert in the summary, I hope this will get your attention. This story contains spoilers for the Naruto Shippuuden movie, and if you do not want to be spoiled, do not read this story. I don't want to hear people complaining that they were spoiled when it was clear I gave them good warnings of the contents of this story. So stop reading this story right now if you do not want to be spoiled.

Now that this is clear, if you're continuing to read this, then I'm in the clear to say that I was quite surprise by the ending of the Shippuuden movie. It's quite obvious what Shion wants from Naruto, especially given the shock expressions from Sakura, Lee, and Kakashi, yet Naruto is so clueless that he agreed to Shion's 'request' without even knowing what he really was agreeing to do. (snicker) I thought maybe there will be many fanfics and fan arts regarding this, but only two fics appeared, making me think that most fans do not like the notion of Naruto becoming a father for someone his age or that they do not want him paired with Shion at all. (shrug)

Anyway, this is just a story of what I think would be the reactions, not only Naruto's but also others as well. XD It contains some hints of NaruSaku. I'd divided this story into two parts for easy reading.

Oh, it will help that one least seen the Naruto Shippuuden movie first before reading this story. I don't think some things will make sense if one has not seen the movie.

Story rating: T (PG-13)(for minor sexual themes)  
Written: May-June 2008

Summary: The consequences and reactions of Naruto 'helping' Shion after the events of the Naruto Shippuuden movie. Spoilers. NaruShion, minor-NaruSaku.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whatever It Takes  
Chapter 1  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

It was over. Mouryou was gone, thus the world was safe for the time being. The forces of Konoha triumphed over the darkness thanks to the help of the Priestess of Demon Country. Yet one particular Konoha shinobi, a genin in rank, paved the way for the final victory with his relentless drive to never give up against overwhelming odds. It was odd for a mere genin to be so strong and persistent, but for anyone who knew Naruto Uzumaki, they would not be surprise one bit he was somehow involved in the success of this brief war. After all, he was the most unpredictable ninja of Konoha, and a ninja, who was impulsive in the way he/she fights, was almost unstoppable.

Yet for the blond hyperactive ninja, his adventures with Priestess Shion were far from over. Unknowingly to himself, he was about to embark on a new mission. One which no doubt would change his life and the next generation of priestesses of the Demon Country. It would start with a simple request made on the top of a mountain hill overlooking the former Sealing Shrine Mountain, which has been turned into an active volcano.

"What do you say, Naruto? Are you going to help me?" Priestess Shion asked as she turned her head to eye the grinning boy besides her. Both teens didn't pay attention to the two startled male gasps from behind them. If they did, they would have noticed the shock expressions on six Konoha ninjas and one Suna kunoichi. All of them knew **exactly** what was being asked, and since they knew Naruto well, they knew what the blond Hokage-wannabe was going to say.

"Sure! I'll do whatever it takes!" he said while giving a thumbs-up toward the blonde priestess. Naruto saw Shion's face lit up with a pleased look to his agreement to help her, yet at the same time, his ears made out several groans and one "How troublesome" from his left side. Only then did he turn to the left to find his friends and fellow shinobi standing close-by, when moments ago, they had been further back upon his and Shion's appearance from the fog.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted with his trademark foxy smile as he lowered his left hand. "I guess this is mission accomplish, ne?"

Shaking out of his stupor, Kakashi slightly nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, you can say that, Naruto." Dropping his hand, he pointed to the volcano, his face its usual self again. "By the way, Naruto, did you really have to blow up the mountain?" This question brought the others out of their daze.

This time it was Naruto's turn to nervously chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I didn't know that the jutsu would have caused the volcano to erupt. Shion and I were busy defeating Mouryou at the moment."

"Hmmm," Kakashi hummed as he crossed his arms. "Why don't you and Shion-sama tell us what has happened in there? From what I was told, only Shion-sama has the power to seal Mouryou away, but judging from your words, Naruto, it took both of you to defeat him."

So, for the next several minutes, Naruto and Shion narrated their story regarding their fight with Mouryou. Some were bit surprise and frightened to hear Mouryou took the form of a dragon with so many heads that it was hard to imagine such a beast. What really shock all was Naruto creating a new type of Rasengan with Shion's powers found in the bell – the Ultra-chakra Rasengan. Judging from the description, it simply seemed like a very large Rasengan.

Shikamaru shook his head with a frown upon the completion of the pair's story. "Why does trouble always follow you, Naruto? You really are troublesome." Naruto's only response was to sheepishly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Sighing, the lazy shinobi wondered if Naruto was even ready for such a step into adulthood, for he still acted like a child at times.

A throat clearing made everyone focus on the person who made it – Sakura Haruno. "That's all good, Naruto, but I have one question." There was a momentary pause before the pinkette pointed to her blond teammate. "Do you have **any** idea what you just agreed to do with Shion-sama?!" she screeched with her left eye twitching. Gai and Lee took a couple steps away from the fuming kunoichi.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Well, yeah. She asked me to help her with the next generation priestess." His hands came up to entwined together at the back of his head. "So?" With the exception of Sakura and Shion, everyone sweatdropped. Yep, he was totally clueless.

Sakura's eye began to twitch even more. "You really do have no idea!" If looks could kill, it was clear to all that the Godiame's apprentice was going to commit murder.

Baffled to why his teammate was angry at him, Naruto didn't at first felt it, but he did soon realized Shion brought down his right arm to cling onto with her left arm as she glared at the irritated girl. "What we do is **none** of your business! I chosen Naruto, and he agreed to help me!" Her right index finger rose to point at Sakura. "You stay in your place, bitch!"

Everyone winced upon hearing that, and Sakura's expression did not improved at all as her right hand clenched with a cracking sound. There was no doubt the teenage girl wanted very much to punch the priestess's lights out. It was a good thing for all that Kakashi was immediately behind his former-student, placing both hands on her shoulders in a calming position.

"We understand, Shion-sama," the white-haired jounin timidly chuckled. Sakura shook out of his grip, crossed her arms, and gave a dismissive hmph, as she looked away from Shion. The blonde priestess lowered her right arm and did the same, looking the other way while still clinging to Naruto's arm.

Kakashi decided then to take charge, before things spiraled out of control. "Well, now that the mission is complete, it's time we escort Shion-sama back to her home." He faced Gai and Shikamaru. "Gai, Shikamaru, head back to the rest of our forces and tell them to return to Konoha." He gave a thankful grin toward Temari. "Temari-san, I thank you for helping our forces. Extend my thanks to your Kazekage."

"Will do," Temari grinned back. "It was a good thing I happened to be there at Konoha when this emergency came up." Her grin stretched to a smirking one as she faced the ponyhaired Konoha chuunin. "Right, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Troublesome woman." The Suna kunoichi giggled at his words.

Before anyone else could say anything, Gai pose in his Nice Guy way as he looked at his 'Eternal Rival.' "Well, I'm off! I'll inform the Hokage of our victory!" He then turned to face Naruto. "And you, Naruto! Don't let your youthful self go overboard in the pleasure!" He chuckled then sheepishly added, "Have a nice time." With that said, he jumped away, making his way down the mountain.

Sighing again as he shook his head, Shikamaru walked away with a lazy wave to those behind him. "I'll see you guys back in Konoha. You really are troublesome, Naruto." He leaped away out of sight.

Temari chuckled as she locked her teal eyes with the blue ones of Naruto's. "I can't wait until I get home. I'm going to tell Kankuro and Gaara everything. They're certainly going to envy you, Naruto. Being the **first** before them." With a little wave, she bounded after the lazy genius of a Konoha shinobi.

"Eh?" Naruto spoke, more confused than ever before. What in Hell was she talking about him being the **first**?

Kakashi sighed and shook his head at his naive student before training his eyes on Neji's. "I'll be joining you in escorting Shion-sama home." The Hyuuga nodded in understanding.

Releasing a huff of air, the remaining kunoichi walked over toward her teammate and the Demon Country's priestess. "Come on, Shion-sama," she began in a calm tone. "Climb on my back so we can get you home as soon as possible."

"No!" Shion barked out, startling everyone. "Naruto will carry me home! No one else!" Naruto sighed and bent down to let the young woman climbed onto his back. Once she was secured, Shion turned back to Sakura. "Naruto is far more comfortable than you. Your body is too manly to be a woman's. You should work to make it more womanly."

Naruto nervously chuckled, watching his female teammate clenched her right fist again, face looking much like a piss-off Tsunade-baachan. "Well now, let's get moving!" he mentioned to Neji and Lee before bounding off. Not wanting to be around Sakura at the moment, the two teenage boys immediately followed their comrade.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kakashi produced a force chuckle. "Come on, Sakura, let's get going." He disappeared as he took a charka jump down the mountain to catch up with the three teenage boys.

With eyes twitching, Sakura raised her right fist. She very much wanted to hit something.

"SHA!" Inner Sakura screamed inside her head. "BEAT HER UP INTO A PULP! NO ONE TALKS TO US THAT WAY! SHANNARO!"

Yet despite agreeing with Inner Sakura, Sakura knew it would not do any good to pound Shion to a pulp. It would just cause an international incident between the Fire and Demon countries

Calming down somewhat, Sakura quickly bounced after her team. Inner Sakura was still shouting up a storm by the time the kunoichi caught up with them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The journey back to Shion's village was progressing smoothly compared to the trip to the Sealing Shrine. For one, with Mouryou's forces gone, there was no one posing a threat to the priestess and her escorts. Mouryou's four henchmen had delayed the trek to the shrine with their attacks to kill Shion.

Of course, there was also the fact there was no civilian escorts slowing down the return trip. Taruho had died for a good cause in Shion and the Konoha shinobi's eyes, and there was no doubt that if it weren't for the man, Shion would have been dead. The blonde priestess vowed to have his body returned to the village to give her friend and protector a proper burial with honors.

Despite there were no hindrances, the group stopped for the night. They could easily make it to the village by midnight, but given Shion was not a shinobi, she did not have the endurance to stay up on Naruto's back for such long periods of time without getting the cramps.

A few hours after making camp, the blonde girl was asleep in her futon, and even though there was little likelihood of being attack, the Konoha group took no chances given she was under their protection until she returned home. So thus, Neji, Sakura, and Lee guarded the Demon Country's high priestess, just like they did before on the voyage to the Sealing Shrine.

With three capable ninjas guarding Shion, it left Naruto to get much sleep as he could, yet given his incredible 'recovering' abilities, thanks to the Kyuubi, he was up and about in less than half the time.

Waking up, the blond shinobi sat up in his sleeping bag and stretched his arms over his head before gazing to the other campfire nearby. He made out Neji sitting cross-legged while Lee and Sakura slept as they formed a circle around Shion. They'd planned to take turns on watch through out the night.

"You're quite an early riser, eh, Naruto?" an older male voice sounded, making the teenager turned toward Kakashi sitting across from him on the other side of their campfire. The man was reading his beloved Icha Icha as usual.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave his patented fox smile. "Eh, eh. Well, I normally do sleep like everyone else, Kakashi-sensei, as you know." His smile dropped prior to rotating his head to look at the sleeping priestess at the other campfire.

Kakashi slightly grinned under his mask, for he immediately understood what his student was conveying without words. "Yet you're concern for **her**."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, keeping his blue orbs on Shion's peaceful face. "I made a promise to Taruho-niichan that I'll protect Shion, and I am going to keep that promise until she's safely home."

The copy-nin nodded once. "What do you think of her?" he curiously asked. If Naruto would soon be going to doing 'it' with the beautiful priestess, just how deep was his feelings for her?

A soft chuckle escaped the teenage boy's lips before he turned to lock his eyes with his sensei. "Well, when I first met her, she was bossy, spoiled, and does not seem to care for others." His grin softened. "I found out she really does care for others, just her job as a priestess just will not allow her to show it often. Also she's kinder now than when I first met her." His blue orbs gazed down into the crackling fire.

Understanding, Kakashi's sole exposed eye displayed warmth and amusement as he slightly shook his head. Judging from his student's words, he did care for the priestess, just it seemed it was not as deep as his feelings for a certain pink-haired kunoichi. "You really have the knack to change people for the better; just you do not even know it."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, jogged out of his thoughts as he looked up into the jounin's face. "What did you say?"

"Nevermind!" Kakashi immediately chuckled, thinking it was best not to tell his pupil what laid ahead for him. He looked squarely into the blond's eyes. "Some words of advice, Naruto." Seeing the boy was paying attention, he continued as his right eye crinkled to show his amusement. "When you do **help** Shion-sama, just enjoy yourself."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked again out of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see," Kakashi grinned mischievously before snapping his precious Icha Icha shut. "Now that you're up, I'm going to get some sleep. If we leave soon after sunrise, we'll be at the village by noon." With that said, he turned away from the baffled genin to lie on the ground.

Before sleep claimed the silver-haired man, he snickered in his mind. _"It's a good thing Naruto does not officially have a girlfriend, or else it's going to be so hard for him to keep his word to __**help**__ Shion-sama." _He impishly snickered as sleep came to his being, not aware he actually did so out loud, making Naruto narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

"_Why all my teachers are perverts?" _he mentally asked himself for maybe the millionth time as he shook his head, thinking Kakashi was obviously thinking dirty thoughts. He reached for his backpack to take out a snack to eat. It was going to be a long wait until sunrise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Strolling through the front doors of the Demon Country's priestess palace, six individuals breathed easily that they had made it. Just as Kakashi predicted, the remaining leg of the journey was a short one, thus the entire group arrived at the village sometime past noon.

A slightly chubby middle-aged man came down the large hallway toward them. He was dressed in official garments that indicate him to be one of the administrators of the palace. "Shion-sama! Thank Kami you're okay!" he mentioned with relief as he neared the five shinobi and their charge. Several other servants appeared out of side hallways and doors to check out what was the commotion.

"I'm fine, Osamu," Shion grinned reassuringly. "Mouryou is defeated, and thanks to my protectors," she gestured behind her to the Konoha ninjas, "I was unharmed."

Grinning, Osamu relaxed further upon hearing the news. Yet after his eyes scanned the small group, he noticed someone was missing. "Where is Taruho-san?" Shion's downcast eyes and the somber mood from the shinobi immediately told him everything. "I'm sorry, Shion-sama," the man quickly bowed his head.

"Taruho sacrificed his life, so I can able to get to the shrine," Shion explained as Osamu raised his head. "I want his body return to the village, so we can give him a proper burial with honors."

"It shall be done," Osamu nodded in agreement.

Shion looked over her shoulder toward Neji. "Can you provide us with the location where he was buried?"

"Hai," Neji responded before pulling out a small sheet of paper from an inside jacket pocket. "I'd figured you would want to give Taruho-san a proper burial, so I'd written down the best I can about the location and the burial site's description." He reached over to hand the paper to Osamu.

"I'll get some men to retrieve him right away," Osamu reassured the priestess as he took the paper.

Knowing her friend's body would be salvaged, Shion turned around to face her Konoha shinobi guardians with a warm grin. "I can't express enough for all the help Konoha had provided in helping fighting Mouryou and his army," her gaze rested on the four Leaf teenagers, "especially you four."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, while Lee and Sakura simply grinned and bowed their heads. Neji bowed his head as well but spoke out to the priestess. "We were just doing our jobs, Shion-sama."

Shion smiled warmly. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. We'll be serving lunch now for you."

"Yeah, that'll be great, Shion," Naruto cut in with an eager grin. "I'm starving."

Kakashi nodded once. "We'll accept your offer, Shion-sama," he spoke for the rest of the team, since Naruto already accepted. To decline would be quite rude.

"Then we'll prepare the best meal for you," Shion stated before looking over her shoulder to Osamu. The one look was all he needed to clap his hands and called for someone. A younger man, one of the servants, appeared, and after some instructions given from Osamu, the young man politely asked the Konoha ninjas to follow him. The group of five was led away to a nearby dining hall.

After the Konoha group was out of sight, Shion turned to her main administrator. "Osamu." The elderly man focused on his superior. "I want you to do one other thing for me." Seeing he was paying attention, the blonde explained what she wanted done. After she was finished, Osamu was somewhat gapping in astonishment.

"Forgive me for being bold, Shion-sama," Osamu spoken after a moment of silence, "but surely you can wait a few more years."

Shion shook her head and grinned softly. "No, I will not wait. Given that he lives in another village under a profession that will not let him come here to live with me and I can't go to his village to live with him, I'd decided that this could be the only time I might have him to father my child. I only want him, and no one else. See to the preparations, Osamu."

Osamu bowed. "As you wish, Shion-sama." With that said, he left to carry out his priestess's orders.

After watching her subordinate walked out of sight, Shion headed toward her private chambers. A sly, seductive lopsided grin formed on her face on what she knew was going to come, thus she would gather her lady servants to start her bath. The blonde knew it was going to be worth it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had taken awhile to prepare the meal so soon after Shion had ordered it, but within 30 minutes after entering a small dining room for visiting dignitaries, lunch was served to the five Konoha shinobi. Well, more like a banquet than a simple lunch was on their minds as they knelt on cushions around the rectangle low table with Kakashi at the head.

"Wow!" Naruto stared at the various cuisines spread around the table. "I haven't seen this much food in front of us since Yamato treated us at that hot springs!" He focused a wide foxy smile at his pink-haired teammate sitting to his left. "Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded in concurrence. She had remembered that time, since it was indeed the first time she had ever was treated so well from a team captain. Oh, she had been treated to lunches and dinners by Tsunade-shishou, however, it was not exactly the same, since she clearly knew Kakashi-sensei very rarely had treated her and Team 7 to a good meal.

Picking up his cop-sticks, Naruto chuckled. "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

"Like for the host to arrive?" Sakura answered easily with a mild glare at the blonde, who embarrassingly grinned upon realizing her point.

"There is no need for you to wait," a male voice answered, making all five sets of eyes to look up at Osamu, who strolled casually into the room to stand at the other end of the table facing Kakashi. "Shion-sama will not be joining you, for she is resting after such a long journey and ordeal. You're all free to enjoy your meal as you please."

Kakashi's crescent-eyed grin appeared on his face. "Well, if you put that way…" he trailed off as his chopsticks began picking up food off the table to place on his plate. The others immediately followed suit, especially an eager Naruto after nearly yelling out "Itadakimasu!"

After glancing at his sensei's plate did something occurred to the blond genin. Realizing what this could mean, he leaned toward his left to whisper to teammate. "Sakura-chan, maybe we'll see Kakashi-sensei's face soon."

Sakura's emerald eyes went wide for a moment prior to nodding her head once. Indeed, there had been no chance three years ago for their jounin-sensei to ever eat together with them, and their attempts to unmask him have met with failure. Even now, after all these years, it was still a mystery to why the man wore a mask over the lower area of his face. Maybe today would be the day they finally get to see his whole face.

"YEAH!" Inner Sakura agreed wholeheartedly. "TAKE OFF THAT MASK, AND SHOW US YOUR FACE!"

As Naruto and Sakura closely watched their sensei raised a piece of meat toward his clothed mouth, a throat clearing alerted everyone to Osamu, his eyes boring into Naruto's. "Naruto-san, Shion-sama requested you to join her in her private chambers, after you finish your meal. She wants to go over you helping her with passing down her powers to the next generation."

Blinking at first, the Hokage-wannabe shrugged. "Sure. I'd said I would do anything to help." He didn't even noticed Lee, Neji, and Sakura sighed and closed their eyes to his words. He was clueless as ever.

"Well, that certainly hit the spot," Kakashi's pleasant voice spoke out, causing everyone to turn to the copy-nin. Naruto and Sakura gapped with wide-eyes upon seeing his plate was now totally empty, while Neji raised an eyebrow and Lee blinked in astonishment.

An irritated Naruto quickly pointed to his masked teacher. "You could not have eaten all that food so fast!"

"That's right!" Sakura agreed. "You would have eaten faster than Naruto does with eating ramen! Not to mention you could not have pulled down your mask that quickly!"

"Maybe he has eaten through a slit in his mask?" Neji offered a suggestion to how the famous Konoha jounin managed such a feat.

Two girlish sighs brought the group's attention to the room's entranceway, where two servant girls were staring dreamingly at the silver-haired shinobi with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh, he's so **handsome**!" one cooed.

"I wish he left his mask off permanently," the other said, before both girls sighed.

Neji blinked at what he just heard. "Then again, he really did pull down his mask quite quickly." He proceeded with consuming his food.

Naruto and Sakura's faces faulted for a moment just before the blond boy recovered and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "One day we will see your face without your mask, Kakashi-sensei! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi amusingly grinned. "Well, it's not going to be today, Naruto." He reached behind to retrieve his precious Icha Icha from his pouch, and only then did he commence with his reading.

Sakura raised her face to narrowly eye the jounin, while Inner Sakura was screaming inside. "FORGET ABOUT WAITING! JUST RIP THAT MASK OFF! SHANNARO!"

Sighing in defeat, Naruto knew better than to make a big deal out of it. He picked up a bowl of rice. "Oh, well. I might as well just eat and see what Shion has in mind for me to help her."

As he ate, the genin didn't notice Kakashi snickering, while Lee and Neji just shook their heads. Sakura however has now aimed her glare at her naïve teammate.

"ROPE UP THE BAKA!" Inner Sakura fumed. "THEN WE GO BEAT UP THAT BLONDE BITCH FOR TRYING ANYTHING WITH HIM! SHA!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji slid open the door and stepped out of the bedroom he was assigned to spend the night. Lee, sharing the room with his teammate, followed the Hyuuga into the living room/common room, where they met with a sitting Sakura and Kakashi at the square low table. The kunoichi and jounin each was assigned a bedroom, which were connected to the living room.

Lee spoke out upon seeing them. "Do you think Naruto-kun will only be spending one night?"

"He better," Sakura growled. She was not going to be happy her baka of a blond teammate would be spending more than one day with the blonde bimbo.

Kakashi shrugged as he turned a page on his Icha Icha. "It really depends on Shion-sama," he answered the taijutsu specialist's question. "Sometimes to make sure of proper fertilization, it would be best to do 'it' many times as possible." Lee and Sakura blushed a little upon hearing that. "Besides…" the silver-haired man giggled, "this is likely their first time, and from my experience and knowledge, people sometimes find it somewhat addicting after their first time, especially if both partners end up finding their first time quite satisfying."

Sakura and Lee's blushes grew at the copy-nin's words. It was hard for them not to imagine Naruto engaging in such pleasurable recreation, and further to believe the loud-mouth was going to loose his virginity before they would. They wonder if Naruto already now was in Shion's arms doing the deed, for it certainly didn't take long for Shion's servants to snatch the boy after lunch.

Shortly after Naruto had finished eating his meal, a male servant came into the dining room and asked the blond to follow him. The blue-eyed genin shrugged and did just that, not even aware of his fellow shinobi watching him leave the room, especially a slightly scowling pink-haired med-nin. Yet it was not long until Osamu showed up, telling the group that he would lead them to their suite to spend their time at the palace as long as they wished. It was not hard to read underneath the administrator's words to what he was really saying – "As long as Shion-sama deem necessary for Naruto to spend with her."

Neji brought everyone's thoughts back to the present. "If Naruto do spend more than one day with Shion-sama, we all can not wait for him."

Kakashi nodded to the young jounin's wisdom. "Agree. If we find out tomorrow morning that Naruto will be spending more than one day with Shion-sama, you and Lee will leave for home soon after and report to Tsunade-sama. Sakura and I will wait as long as possible for Naruto to be free. It's best he's not alone for the journey back to Konoha."

The three teenagers nodded their heads to indicate their understanding of the plan.

A few knocks alerted the four to the door, and after Kakashi bid whomever to enter, Osamu slid the door open and strolled inside with a scroll in his right hand. "Do you find everything to your satisfaction?" he asked the group.

"Everything is fine, Osamu-san," the elite jounin reassured the man. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Hai," Osamu replied before handing the scroll out to Kakashi. "This is a letter from Shion-sama to your Hokage. It's for your leader's eyes only."

Taking the scroll, Kakashi asked the obvious question on his subordinates' minds. "Can you tell us what it is about?"

Osamu shook his head. "As I said, it's for your leader's eyes **only**."

"Understood," Kakashi stated before eying each of the young shinobi, and it was clear from their expressions that even they weren't comfortable about not knowing the contents of the letter. Yet for the experienced nin, he knew it was none of their business of what Shion-sama has to say to Tsunade-sama.

Once Osamu bowed and shortly after left the suite, Kakashi handed the scroll over to Neji. "I know we planned to wait until tomorrow morning to see whether Naruto will be free, but just in case, I'm handing the scroll to you to give to Tsunade-sama."

"Understood," Neji said as he took the scroll.

"Well now," Kakashi casually stated before bringing up his book to continue reading it. "We just have to sit back and wait now."

Sakura mildly glared at her ex-sensei for a few moments, until she sighed and flopped her elbows onto the low table so she could hold her chin and cheeks with her hands. It was going to be a long wait until tomorrow morning.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End of Chapter 1

A/Ns:

1) All spelling & grammar mistakes are mine. This story has not been betaread/proofread, thus why there are mistakes posted. Please do not bother to crit me regarding these mistakes, given I'm not ever perfect when it comes to writing. No one is. Unless someone wants to volunteer to betaread/proofread my Naruto fics, I know future Naruto fics from me will have mistakes as well.

2) The next chapter might be out within a week or so. I had originally planned for this story to be a one-shot, yet I changed my mind to make it into a two-parter for easy reading. Thus I already have a good portion of Chapter 2 done, so it's just a matter of time for me to finish it. :)

3) Don't expect this story to contain lemons. It's rated T, so there will be no details in the next chapter. I might consider doing it, but overall, this story does not need such details given we all know what Naruto and Shion are going to do anyway. ;p

4) Note to NaruSaku shippers (or any shippers): After reading the so-called 'nice' review by Snowy Mountain, I want to point out that this story was not written to gain attention from the NaruSaku fandom, etc. I'd written this story for fun in writing down the idea I have in my head. Insulting me, as Snowy did, will not change my stance in changing the category. It's an insult to me as a writer to read such flaming reviews, and in response, I'll just ignore you regardless. I'm here to write and have fun, not to play shipper politics. Use intelligence in your reviews. In other words, give constructive crit, for flames will be ignored as the trash they are.

Editted in later: Okay, I changed the category due to shinobilegend101's intelligent request and that he/she least asked kindly instead of insulting my intellgience. This is the proper way to resolve issues, not going out insulting others. To the other reviewer, screw you. To shinobilegend101, thank you for least showing intelligence unlike the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :)

I want to thank everyone who left reviews for Chapter 1. The number was far more than I expected, and it warms me to know there are those who like this story and the NaruShion pairing. :)

Story rating: T (PG-13)(for minor sexual themes)  
Written: May-June 2008

Summary: The consequences and reactions of Naruto 'helping' Shion after the events of the Naruto Shippuuden movie. Spoilers. NaruShion, minor-NaruSaku.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whatever It Takes  
Chapter 2  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

With a folded towel on top of his head, Naruto tried to relax as he sat in the private onsen by himself. It was a nice hot spring with a small waterfall in one corner and flowers and plants planted around the place. It was large enough for his entire team to use with room to spare. Just he was currently the only one in it, making him somewhat nervous to why he was the only one here.

Soon after he had finished lunch, a male servant had brought him to this private bath, telling him to clean up and relax for a while. He stated that Shion-sama had thought he would want to wash-up after the grueling mission prior before meeting her for their discussion. Naruto had not complained, since he truly could use a bath. Yet fifteen minutes later after washing his hair and soaping his body, the blond began to wonder why he was alone, expecting least his male comrades to join him after they had finished their lunch. It was creeping him out this silence.

Closing his blue-eyes, Naruto once more tried to relax and just enjoy the warm soothing waters around him. His mind thought that on the bright side, he was lucky to get an onsen all by himself. A luxury he knew he couldn't afford on his own, thus there were some perks in being a friend of an important person, like Shion.

Several minutes later, feeling he was in the waters long enough, the blond stepped out of the onsen, grabbed a towel, and strolled into the private changing room as he dried himself. He didn't bother to cover himself, given he was the only one there anyway. It was not like there was a female version of Jiraiya peeking at him, and in all his experience, he has yet to meet such a thing as a woman so perverted as the Toad Sannin anyhow. Women would not ever be perverted in public, as far as he knew. Although that Anko woman was close as Naruto could remember of a perverted female version of Jirayia.

Looking into his clothesbasket, he was shock to found his beloved orange/blank shinobi attire was gone, leaving only his black boxers and a blue robe, which was not originally there. Seeing there was a note on top of the folded robe, he picked it up and read it. It stated for him to put on the robe and follow the directions to a particular room where he would be meeting Shion.

Naruto was baffled. _"Now why Shion would want me like this? I think this is someone's idea of a cruel joke. It feels like it has Ero-sennin's name written all over it."_

Putting on his boxers and making sure the blue robe was tied up properly to not expose anything, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja followed the instructions given to him. On guard to make sure it was indeed a practical joke to frame him for being a pervert like his sannin sensei, Naruto left the onsen through a sliding door on the other side of the room from the entrance he initially had entered. He found a short hallway with only one other door at the very end, thus he cautiously walked toward the door until he was there. He was not sure at first to even go passed this door, but he knew it was not likely Shion would even ask him to do this if she didn't want it. She obvious was not the type to play practical jokes.

With resolve, Naruto slid the door open, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. Upon first glance, it was easy to tell where he was, for it was a private bedroom fitting for a priestess. There was a large futon mattress near the far wall, a low table with pillows around it, several dressers and wardrobes with several chairs, he guessed the door on the right side lead to another bathroom for private necessaries, and to the left, curtains blocked several windows to ensure privacy. Yet the one thing that stood out was how many scented candles on top of the table and dressers lighted the room as well as on candle stands surrounding the bed. To the blond, the entire sight made him felt comfortable and cozy, yet it also made him felt something else he just couldn't describe for some reason.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," a silky feminine voice sounded out.

Sea blue eyes went wide upon hearing the voice, for it was quite familiar. Turning to eye the suppose bathroom door, Naruto's breath hitched at the sight of Shion now standing within the frame of the door. Yet he has not ever seen her like this, for the lovely form of the priestess standing before him was in nothing but a loose peach robe showing her cleavage with one lean shapely leg peeking out of the robe in a way that made his blood boiled and cheeks flaming.

With her light-blonde tresses loose and free, Shion slyly grinned at the reaction she has received. It certainly stroked her ego. "Enjoying the view?" she teased, causing Naruto to swiftly looked away. Kami, he looked adorable flustered like that!

"Shion! What are you doing?!" Naruto finally managed to speak. His mind was churning so fast that he wondered if he was going to pass out. He thought of ramen, Baa-chan's scary face, Ero-sennin's dirty laundry, anything but the gorgeous sexy creature who was making him think dirty thoughts!

Pleased with what she was seeing, Shion sultry approached the young man. "What do you think I'm doing?" Her light-violet eyes saw his eyes rolled to the right, and watching her approaching, his throat moved, indicating he gulped. "I'm giving my hero his award."

"Award?" His head swiveled to lock their eyes together just before his left hand wiped away the small trickle of blood that came out of his left nostril. Now was not the time for him to pass out due to blood lost!

"Hai," Shion softly spoke in a lustful way as she took a final step to stand before him. Inwardly, she was giggling to watch his eyes straining not to look down into her cleavage. "You're a hero, Naruto-kun, and a hero deserves the best award he should be given, especially if a woman desires him."

Naruto was flabbergasted. "You desire me?" he asked softly while gazing into those expressive violet eyes.

"I do," the blond priestess admitted freely with a soft truthful voice. To complement her words, she leaned up just a bit to gently kiss his chin before slowly trailed a bunch of kisses along his jaw. Her lips curved into a small warm grin as she felt him shuddered from her touch, thus it boosted her confidence to know he was not immune to her advances. Reaching his ear, she tenderly bit on his lobe and was compensated with feeling him trembled and hearing him softly groaned.

Despite one part of his brain was taking pleasure in what he was feeling; his rational side was not fully gone. "Shion," Naruto said a bit hoarsely as he turned his head to look into her eyes. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Her soft expression was unwavering. "Are you going to back out of your promise, Naruto-kun?" Seeing the confusion in his ocean blues, Shion elaborated with a small smirk. "You do remember that you said you'll do whatever it takes to help me pass my powers to the next priestess?"

His mind backtracked to what he had said, and when he finally connected the dots, his eyes went wide. It certainly explained why his teammates were acting funny around him.

Knowing he now knew from his expression, the lovely young woman nodded once before placing a finger gently over his lips. "Now you know, Naruto-kun. Did you think mere training could pass down powers such as mine? It's a bloodline, and as a shinobi, you should obvious know bloodlines could only be handed down by having children. There is no other way."

Naruto was slightly scared now. He was trapped, for he had given Shion his word to help her, but he really had no idea she had meant it this way. Yet one thing confused him. "Why did you choose me?"

Shion could hear the small amount of fear in his voice, so she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. She felt him stiffen for a few moments, yet she soon felt his arms encircled her body to return the hug as he relaxed. Only then did she answer his question. "You are a good person, Naruto-kun. You're noble, brave, and above all, you never gave up when it seems all hope was lost." She warmly grinned as she felt him grinned against her hair. "You might be a fool at times..."

"Hey," he said in a mocked hurt voice. She giggled, making him chuckled with a warm grin across his face. It was the first time he ever heard her laugh, and it was quite a wonderful sound.

"Yet despite that," Shion continued, "you have a heart and soul that I admired." Her arms tightened, making him reciprocated the gesture. "I can not think of any other man I want to father my children."

Pulling back his head to look at her as she done the same without pulling apart their bodies, Naruto asked the question that needed to be asked. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She didn't hesitate with her reply. "I'm sure," she grinned reassuringly. "I know this will be my first time, and I'm guessing this is your first time as well."

The blonde teen boy softly and sheepishly chuckled at her accuracy. "Yeah. I read about it, yet it doesn't help me from feeling nervous about it."

"Then let us learn together," Shion said, feeling a tad anxious herself on what she was about to do with this brave young man. "We will both have experience and knowledge afterward." He nodded, conveying his agreement.

Feeling the need, the beautiful priestess placed her face on his shoulder, wanting to feel comforted. "I've been alone for so long, Naruto-kun, ever since my Kaa-sama died," her voice soft with some sadness. "I had very few friends, and they were always from my servants. I don't want to be alone."

Her words and the misery in them made Naruto's heart constricted in pain and his eyes watery. He knew her pain just all too well. "It is not ever easy to be in that dark and lonely place," he whispered forlornly. "You're not alone, Shion."

Shion's breath hitched upon hearing his words. Pulling her head back to look at him, she gazed into those twin blue watery pools and saw how emotional they were. "You do know," she spoke so softly, seeing the same pain and loneliness in him, thus making her feel more connected with him than ever before.

After moving her right hand to palm his left cheek, Shion leaned up to warmly kissed her soon-to-be lover's chin. "Then make love to me. Let us enjoy the time we can have with one another before we go our separate ways, with you belonging in Konoha and me here. I know we can not be together because of duties to our separate villages, but least we can share this brief time together."

"Shion," Naruto whispered in awe at her words that gripped his heart. He has not ever heard such love from anyone before, especially directed at him, thus he knew he could not ever back away now, for he was caught.

With eyes full of warmth, the blond young man leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, making her grinned lovingly at his gesture. He then gave a small kiss on her nose before doing so with her lips.

At first, their lips touched briefly as they did so for several times. Then after a brief eye lock, Naruto fully kissed Shion, both doing so with eyes open at first before the feeling overwhelmed them to close their eyes. Moans emanated from their throats as they savored each other's lips, tasting and feeling. It lasted a minute before they departed, their breathing a bit labored.

Shion couldn't help herself, for she wanted more of these incredible feelings, so she flung her arms around his neck and pulled his head to hers to mash their lips together with all her being. Naruto went with the flow and tightened his arms around her as he returned the kiss with equal gusto, and it was not long before their lips opened for their tongues to start dueling one other and exploring each other's mouths as moans of pleasure vibrated out of their beings.

As Naruto broke their kiss to begin nipping and lapping across her throat, making Shion gasped as the sensations, both knew they would not stop until their hormone urges were satisfied. They let their instincts guided their actions as they undressed each other and began discovering the joys and pleasures that has been going on naturally between men and women for thousands of years.

Naruto and Shion lost their innocence to one another that day, and it was something that neither would ever forget. They had started out somewhat awkward as all first timers did, yet over time, each would gain new knowledge that would make them seemed like they had practical experience all along.

So the two lovers continued their explorations, loving one another with all their beings for this brief time where they together shook off the veil of dark loneliness and replaced it with the light of love.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was angry. Correction, she was piss-off mad. Anyone looking at the expression of one Sakura Haruno would be foolish to even think of being within her vicinity. Her looks spoke that she wanted very much to kill, and any man knew that an extremely piss-off woman was not to be taken lightly. Yet those who knew the pinkette would also know about her incredible charka-enhanced strength, thus they knew it was better to stay far away as possible… like in the next country.

"Where is that **baka**?!" she grinded out as she sat at the suite's low table.

"You know very well what Naruto is doing, Sakura," Kakashi calmly stated as he sat to his ex-student's left, reading his beloved Icha Icha. He wasn't fazed by her anger, since he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't lash out in violence unless he was the one she was irritated with.

Aggravated green eyes turned toward the silver-haired man, her face showing her disbelief of his casualness. "It's been three days, Kakashi-sensei! **Three days**! We can't wait forever!"

Kakashi turned a page, his exposed one eye not ever leaving his book. "I'm doubtful that Naruto will be staying here indefinitely, Sakura. Shion-sama has her duties here as the Demon Country's priestess, and Naruto has his duties in Konoha. Besides, Naruto still has his dreams to becoming Hokage, so it is obvious he can't become Hokage if he stays here." His eye lazily focused on the fuming kunoichi. "It is not like Tsunade-sama does not know we're here. I'm sure she has been informed of the situation by now."

Sakura snorted as she crossed her arms and looked away from the masked man. "I'm doubtful shishou would be so kind, if Naruto stays for more than week."

Turning back to his reading, the jounin nodded once. "True," he simply said. Even with knowing what Naruto was doing, it was unlikely Tsunade would be understanding if the blond boy's newest 'mission' would take more than week to complete.

When it had became apparent that Naruto was going to be spending more than just one night with Priestess Shion after he hadn't shown up the first morning after they had last seen him, Neji and Lee had departed for Konoha as planned, while Kakashi and Sakura had stayed to wait for their blond comrade. The two members of Team Kakashi, a.k.a. Team 7, had kept busy by training outside the palace and even visited around the village. Yet for Sakura, she pretty much wanted to go home, and it had been clear to the former-ANBU ninja that the med-nin could get bored easily if she was not kept busy. Training and site-seeing could only go so far, and while Kakashi has his Icha Icha to keep him occupied, it was apparent the pink-haired teenager really didn't have any hobbies outside of reading and training in the past several years since she had started her apprenticeship under Tsunade. Kakashi also knew her hobby during the academy was Sasuke as one of his fangirls, thus Sakura truly had no hobbies at all growing up.

Growling, Sakura stood up with an expression that she has made-up her mind. "I'm going to ask whether they have a library here. With the size of this palace, I'm sure they must have one given even a priestess must have a proper education."

"True," Kakashi agreed as he turned a page. "Yet that is presuming that you are allowed access to their library. Maybe you should check to see whether the village has one. You can spend the day there."

The Godiame's student has to admit that her former teacher did have a point. Private libraries would likely contain secrets that few wanted outsiders to know. Public libraries were far less likely to contain valuable information for outsiders to gain, thus why one would find just basic jutsu and stuff that all shinobi villages were likely to have.

Just as Sakura was about to decide to leave to search for the villager's public library, a knock came from the door, and after Kakashi bid the person to enter, the suite's entrance slid open to reveal Osamu. He stepped inside and nodded in greetings to the two shinobi. "Good morning to you," he grinned. "Was breakfast satisfactory to you both?"

"It was, Osamu-san. Thank you," Kakashi spoke for both himself and his younger subordinate, who grinned and bobbed her head once in concurrence.

"Good," Osamu beamed, showing he was pleased for the servant staff have done their jobs well. After a pause, he commenced speaking again. "I'm here to inform you that Naruto-san has finished his business with Shion-sama. He awaits you at the front entrance."

"Well, it's about time he shows up!" Sakura huffed out of relief. "We can't stay here forever for him." With that said, the young woman strolled into her bedroom to pack her stuff into her small carrying pouch, which she hooked over her skirt at the small of her back.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura's words. It was clear to him she was quite relieved to know Naruto has finished his 'mission' with Shion-sama. No doubt she couldn't wait to get home. Yet the Copy Ninja wondered whether part of her relief was due to finally able to see Naruto after so long, especially knowing Naruto was being intimate with a beautiful young woman.

After Kakashi told Osamu that they would be coming soon and watched the administrator left the suite, the Konoha jounin went to his bedroom to prep his backpack for the trip home. His mind wondered how long it would be for Sakura to realize her hidden feelings for her loudmouth knuckle-headed teammate. No girl, as far as Kakashi knew, would even care whether a boy was being intimate with another girl, if they were just friends.

Several minutes later, the pair arrived at the front entrance, where they found the blond waiting as he leaned his back against the wall on one side of the hall. However, instead of being his hyperactive self, his expression was somber, and his backpack was on the floor instead of being prepped on his back. The same thoughts were running through the jounin and kunoichi's heads. Was Naruto depressed over leaving Shion-sama?

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi greeted the younger man as they approached. "Are you ready to leave?"

Naruto gave a small grin upon seeing his teammates, but he shook his head upon hearing the question. "Not yet. Not until after the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Sakura asked with a bewildered and suspicious tone as her eyes narrowed. "Are you getting married to Shion-sama?"

Shock was written clearly all over Naruto's face as he stared wide-eyed at his female teammate. "What?! Sakura-chan! What made you think that?!"

"Never mind," Kakashi dismissed the issue, given it was clear Naruto obvious was not going to be Shion-sama's husband. He eyed the relieved yet still somewhat wary kunoichi before focusing again on the young shinobi. "Exactly what ceremony are you talking about, Naruto?"

Naruto's body slumped, his face showing some sadness. "They brought Taruho-niichan home yesterday. Shion wants to bury him today with full honors."

Sakura's mood shifted quickly to understanding and remorse. "Oh," was all she said, realizing how foolish she was to jump to such silly conclusions. She certainly would want to pay final respects to the young man who made a brave sacrifice in order to fool Mouryou's henchmen. Things might be quite different today if it weren't for Taruho.

Kakashi nodded, fully aware of such funerals given to those fallen warriors who were deemed heroes. He had been told by Neji, Lee, and Sakura about Taruho forfeiting his life to assure Priestess Shion would live to make it to the Sealing Shrine. Even though he has not ever met the man, the silver-haired jounin would pay his respects to the priestess's guardsman, who has gained high esteem from Shion-sama and the entire Konoha escort team.

Seeing his teammates understood the situation, Naruto gestured to his backpack. "You can keep your backpacks here. Shion will be leading the ceremony which will be starting soon."

After Kakashi and Sakura followed Naruto's instructions, the blond genin led the way outside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End of Chapter 2

A/Ns:

1) Okay, now… I can hear some of you say, "You said this story was just be two chapters." Well, that was supposed to be the plan. It just happened I just kept writing and writing, and just as I was reaching the very end of finishing the story, I realized I had written up more than 10,000 words for Chapter 2. So once more, to make it easier to read, I divided Chapter 2 into two separate chapters.

Now rest assure that I am indeed almost finish with the story. Chapter 3 will come out far much sooner than Chapter 2 did, and yes, Chapter 3 will be the end of the story. :)

2) I can already hear some not liking the idea of Naruto and Shion not be together permanently. Well, as mentioned in this chapter, they just can't due to their duties and living in two separate villages. Yet this does not mean they can't see each occasionally, especially given Naruto is the father, eh? ;p

3) (sigh) Some reviewers already mentioned they wanted a lemon. Thinking about it, I could do a separate story that would be an addition to this story. It would tell what Naruto and Shion have been doing those three days alone besides the obvious. They have to eat and sleep. There is also no doubt they have talked, so it would be a fluffy lemon regarding this special time for the pair.

So if people want to have this so-called lemon, tell me. If I get enough people asking for it, I'll consider writing it up. Just I want to warn you all that it would perhaps be a very long time until I write up this story. I have two 'Kim Possible' fics to return writing for, and I will not delay getting back to them.

4) To those expecting Naruto and Sakura to get together in this story, don't expect it. There are hints in all three chapters that they are interested in each other, yes. Just I'm trying to follow what I know in canon (manga and anime), and it seems these two are not likely to get together until either 1) Naruto makes a really bold move to tell her how he feels, or 2) Sakura stops with the back-and-forth hints whether she likes Naruto that way or not and just let him inside.

I like the notion of Naruto and Sakura together, thus why I gave the hints in this story. Just it is too soon IMO in the timeline of this story for these two to suddenly fall in love with each other. I mean Naruto just finished a three-day lovefest with Shion, and it just feels awkward for Naruto to suddenly take up a relationship with Sakura so soon afterward.

Oh, for the records, I'm open-minded when it comes to pairings of Naruto with almost most women in canon. If the story is well written, I will not mind Naruto paired with other women other than Sakura. I think Naruto needs a very strong woman to be by his side, thus why I think Sakura, Tenten, and Temari are ideal suited for him, yet, as I said, I'm open-minded to other girls to be paired with Naruto. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters are the copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. That's all. :)

Once more, I like to thank everyone who left reviews for this story. It really surprised and delighted me to know there are those who like the NaruShion pairing to leave reviews for this short story. :)

Story rating: T (PG-13)(for minor sexual themes)  
Written: May-June 2008

Summary: The consequences and reactions of Naruto 'helping' Shion after the events of the Naruto Shippuuden movie. Spoilers. NaruShion, minor-NaruSaku.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Whatever It Takes  
Chapter 3  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

The funeral ceremony was a somber occasion as Priestess Shion, in her full priestess robes and wearing her crown, gave the eulogy in front of the entire royal guard and those who knew Taruho. The Konoha shinobi and several of the higher palace officials stood behind her. Despite the sunny skies, nothing was cheerful, as one would expect from a funeral.

A couple hours has passed until Taruho's coffin was lowered into the ground in front of a smooth polished granite tombstone bearing his name. A few people shed tears for the brave young man, knowing he would finally found peace.

Naruto was one whose eyes produced a few drops down his cheeks. It showed many that he was a good friend despite that he barely knew Taruho.

However, some thought that Priestess Shion had to be a cold person to not show any emotion at all during the ceremony. She knew Taruho for a long time, and it baffled a few people to why she would act like this toward someone so close to her being.

Yet the blond genin from Konoha knew Shion well to know why she would not display such emotion. His heart went out for the girl who he had been intimate with in the past few days. Despite her cool aloofness, Naruto knew deep down that Shion was crying a torrent for her loss. A torrent of tears that was liked a raging river of pain. He wanted very much to comfort her, but knew such a gesture would not be welcomed.

For the first time in his life, Naruto understood that leadership sometimes came with an emotional price. To lead your people, you have to be strong to be your people's support. The way of the Demon Country did not allow leaders to display such feelings in public. Was this the same of the Hokages? Would he have to show a strong front for his people one day if he became Hokage?

One thing was clear though; the blond knew that indeed he would have to act like Shion was doing now in front of her subordinates and people. He didn't like the idea one bit, but it was a price he was willing to pay. He just hope that Shion would find others to support her in private, for he was not going to be there for her when she would need such emotional support.

Naruto knew he was quite fortunate to have made many friends, whom were now his family, to be there for him when he needed them. Eventually, he prayed that Shion would find the courage to do the same with others, especially with her soon to be actually family. Love was precious in this world they lived in, and if it would bring Shion much needed love when she has a child, Naruto knew in the long run, everything was worth all the time he had spent with her in the past few days. **Every** single minute.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With backpacks firmly strapped on their backs, the three Konoha ninjas faced the High Priestess of Demon Country and some of her trusted staff. After the funeral, given it was close to noon time, Shion had offered them to stay for lunch, but Kakashi, speaking on behalf of the team, had politely declined, stating they really should be heading back to Konoha. Now here they were facing each other at the palace's front entrance.

Still in her priestess attire, Shion warmly smiled at the three, especially more so for the blond genin standing to the right of his jounin leader. "Once more, I can not express my gratitude enough for your aid in stopping Mouryou. We of the Demon Country thank you greatly." She bowed her head, which was immediately followed by her servants doing the same toward the three shinobi, who done the same in return.

"We are glad to be of assistance in helping our friends, Shion-sama," Kakashi spoke kindly just after leveling his head straight again. His two subordinates did the same.

"Then I wish you a safe journey home," Shion grinned.

"Thank you, Shion-sama," Kakashi replied. "I wish you and your people well."

Sakura gave a small grin even though it did not fully come to her green eyes. "Farewell, Shion-sama."

Yet when the lavender eyes of Shion's met the blues of Naruto's, some swore there was some sort of invisible connection between the two. It was like they knew each other's thoughts without the need to speak. Even Sakura could not deny there was something there, and it made her inwardly frowned.

"Good-bye, Shion-sama," Naruto grinned warmly; causing his two colleagues to raised their eyebrows at the courtesy. "I wish you and your family be well and be safe."

Shion felt her eyes grew moist as she matched his expression. "I too wish you and your family be well and be safe. Good-bye, Konoha warrior. May you never stop pursuing your dream."

"I won't," Naruto said as his lips curled upward on one side. Shion barely contained a giggle, while Sakura frowned disapprovingly somewhat.

Kakashi amusedly shook his head slightly at his ex-student's words. Now that was the Naruto he knew. "Let's get going. We have a long way to go."

"Hai!" both shinobi teenagers replied to their leader as they followed him toward the double doors of the front entrance, which were pulled opened by two guards for them.

As they reached the threshold, the blond young man paused for a moment before turning around slightly to lock his gaze on the beautiful blonde priestess. His two companions, realizing he was not following, stopped to look back at him, thus they and everyone else watched once more as they felt that invisible connection between the two young people.

The pink-haired medic frowned more upon watching the pair, but the silver-haired ex-ANBU officer sighed with a sympathetic look. He knew from experience that sometimes first timers have the tendency to let their emotions take over as they did the deed, thus one or both partners would end up feeling that he/she were in love with the other. He knew this feeling well given he had felt the same thing toward a kunoichi, a few years older than him, more than 16 years ago when he'd lost his virginity to her. She had sadly died during the Kyuubi attack, yet it was so easy to tell the same emotions were admitting from Shion and Naruto. However, for the one-eyed shinobi, he could feel that their feelings ran much deeper than his ever was back then.

Looking into those sapphire gems of his was heart wrenching for Shion. She wished he would leave quickly to make it easier for her, yet at the same time, she very much wanted him to stay. The past few days were the most wonderful experience she had in her life. Not only did she make love, but also she found out many things regarding Naruto, especially the rough life he had endured growing up in Konoha. He had even shared his darkest secret of being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, making her heart clenched in understanding why he has been alone for so long. Her heart just couldn't help but to fall in love with this man, being so much alike her in spirit, thus why it was difficult for her to let him go.

Naruto inwardly cursed the fates as he watched a lone tear escaped those expressive lavender pools and rolled down a slender cheek. Until several days ago, he thought he would not ever find a girl who would truly understand his pain and suffering of growing up very alone. He had met Haku and Gaara, two individuals he thought as brothers in spirit, yet Shion came along and opened his heart to what love was like with someone special who shared the same lonesome experience. Hearing from her the tales of her childhood brought back memories of his own, thus it came to no surprise to the blond that he has fallen for this woman, wanting very much to be with her always to ease her pain. However he knew it would not be the case given their separate destinies.

As the silence continued while the two of them stared into each other's eyes, Naruto knew one of them have to break ranks or else each would not ever able to move on from this point. It would grow just more difficult to let go the longer they held onto one another.

Letting a natural warm grin slowly formed on his face, Naruto let his heart speak for him. "You're not ever alone, Shion. Remember that."

Shion couldn't help but to softly laugh as another tear rolled down her face. She knew precisely what he was conveying with those words. "Hai. I will," she gently replied with a promising tone in her voice.

After a moment of giving the thumbs-up in salute, the blond Konoha Hokage-wannabe, his heart lighter now, turned about, strolled past his teammates, and left the temple/palace without looking back. Sakura was bewildered for a moment at this matured Naruto before moving her legs to catch up with him. Kakashi, as he began following just behind the pinkette, admirably chuckled at the young man's actions, for it seemed Naruto was growing up to be a true man in his own right.

Catching the last view of her hero and first love as the front doors were closed by the guards behind the retreating shinobi, Shion recalled the conservation she had with Naruto early this morning when they were having breakfast in her bedroom. They both knew they would not ever be together given their separate lives, thus the blond boy had encouraged her to try making friends among her servants and even attempt again to connect with her people in the village despite their fear. In the long run, even if she would not likely ever fall in love again with another man, she would least have many friends there to make her life less lonely.

As the double-doors were finally shut together, Osamu turned a concern face toward his superior. "Are you going to be alright, Shion-sama?" The middle-aged man was able to see easily when two people were in love, given his long personal experience and how much he loved his wife, and it was clear that the young priestess and the Konoha genin were so much in love with each other. It broke his heart to see these two found kindred souls with one another, only for them to go their separate ways due to duties to their villages.

A warm grin still on face since she laughed moments ago, Shion nodded once in response to her servant's question. "I'm going to be, Osamu. I'm going to be," she softly and warmly answered, making the elderly administrator gently grinned in understanding.

Folding her hands over her abdomen, the blonde priestess knew there was a good chance that a new life was just starting to flourish within her now, and if everything went well, she would welcome her child into the world nine to ten months from now. Already she was feeling joy in the thoughts of being a mother, and she vowed to give the little one all the love she could give in the years to come.

As Priestess Shion turned around and began walking back to her private chambers, she couldn't help to let a tiny sly grin formed on her face. She would miss Naruto, but there was a 50/50 chance she would see him again after eleven months. It really depends on what Fate has in mind for her child's **gender**.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing before their Hokage, the three members of Team Kakashi awaited to what their leader has to say after they had finally arrived home after a two-day journey from the Demon Country. It was not clear what she was thinking or feeling at the moment given her neutral expression, but the three did manage to see Shizune, who was currently standing to her mistress's left, barely contained an amused smirk. For Naruto, standing between his teammates, he knew either he was going to get ribbed big time or end up getting plowed through the wall.

"So," Tsunade began as she sat in her chair behind the Hokage's desk, "I presume that your latest **mission** was a success, Naruto?"

Feeling his cheeks heating up, the blond genin rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "Yeah, you can say that, Baachan. A very **huge **success."

Kakashi groaned amusedly, Sakura rolled her eyes, and Shizune giggled. Tsunade cracked a sly grin. "I'm sure Shion truly did appreciate how **huge** a success you made the mission, Naruto," the Slug Sannin jokingly jibbed.

As the silver-haired jounin snickered, Naruto blinked in confusion at first before his mind finally registered to what Tsuande was saying. "Say what?!" he nearly screamed as his face turned red. "I didn't mean **that way**, Baachan!" His words only made the Hokage finally laughed along with Shizune and Kakashi. Only a close-eyed Sakura groaned as she shook her head with a ticking left eyebrow.

Laughter dying down, Tsuande decided to spare her favorite genin any further embarrassment, seeing his face completely red now. "I have to admit, gaki. When Neji had reported in several days ago regarding your newest assignment with Priestess Shion, I was quite tickled. After all, I do not think there has ever been such a mission like that in all of Konoha history." Naruto chuckled sheepishly as she stood up from her chair. "However…" Her lips curled into a half frown and half smirk. "I do agree that you should have known what she was asking of you, Naruto, before you agreed to help her."

Standing to his subordinate's right, Kakashi, his right eye showing he was still amused, shrugged. "Well, it's not much of Naruto's fault, Tsunada-sama. He still has yet to learn how to **read** underneath the underneath."

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto moaned in a whining way as Shizune and Tsuande laughed once again. The teenage boy wondered just how much more of this kind of ribbing he could take.

Her mirth dying off, Tsunade shook her head before speaking. "Given this was not an official mission, there will be no need to write up a report on it." Her eyes saw Naruto sighed in relief. "However, there will be a footnote in the initial mission's report." Naruto blinked before groaning. "Sorry, Naruto," the Sannin spoke in sympathy. "I understand whatever happened between you and Shion was private, but something has to be written down to explain officially why you came home several days after successfully completing the mission by getting Shion safely back to her village. This way there will be no blanks in your record."

"Hai," Naruto sighed again. He was sure it would make anyone laugh to read the circumstances to his 'first time'.

His right eye still crinkled in amusement, Kakashi reached over to gently pat his blond ex-student's right shoulder. "Look on the bright side, Naruto." He paused as Naruto focused his attention on him. "You lost your virginity to a beautiful priestess. How many boys your age can claim that?"

"Indeed," a devilish male voice spoke; making everyone trained their sights to the windowsill to the left of the desk. Crouching inside the window frame was the Toad Sannin of Konoha, Jiraiya.

"Eh!" Naruto pointed to the super pervert with wide eyes. "Ero-sennin?!" He realized that things just have gotten worse.

"That's right!" Jiraiya claimed grandly, and before anyone even knew it, he was already standing besides his apprentice's left side with his right arm around the teenage boy's shoulder in a side hug. "I just came back and heard the news!" he crowed happily with tears running down his cheeks. "You finally did the **dirty deed**! My apprentice is finally a man! Wha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed with glee, not even aware Tsunade and her teenage apprentice have their right fists clenched with ticking eyes while Shizune sweatdropped.

Releasing Naruto's shoulders, the white-haired sannin immediately had a pencil and notepad in hands as he smiled lecherously at his blond student. "So, Naruto, tell me the details. Was she a moaner, groaner, or a screamer?"

Naruto jumped away slightly from the perverted sannin, causing Kakashi to back off as well to avoid colliding with the blond. "Like Hell, I'm going to tell you, Ero-sennin!" Naruto pointed accusingly at his shinobi teacher who he had for nearly the past three years. "My and Shion's private time will not be going into your perverted books!"

"Ah, come on!" Jiraiya pleaded. "Your story will make the next Icha Icha edition a huge hit!" He smiled as his hand waved across the air with an imaginary headline. "The Genin and the Priestess!"

Kakashi raised an interesting eyebrow at that. "Maybe you should tell your story to Jiraiya-sama, Naruto," he suggested.

"Kakashi!" yelled out Tsuande and Shizune at the same time Naruto and Sakura cried out "Kakashi-sensei!"

Jiraiya's so-called Number One Fan held up his hands in surrender, realizing his mistake. "Nevermind!" he sheepishly grinned as he sweatdropped. He did not want to end up in the hospital due to three kunoichi and one male genin beating him up within an inch of his life.

Letting go of her brief anger, Sakura let out a breath before eying her hyperactive teammate. "Naruto?" Seeing she not only gained his attention but the others as well, the medic-nin continued. "What do you actually feel for Shion-sama? That look you gave her, when we left, was so intimate, I swear it looked like you were in love with her."

The adults blinked in surprised at the question at first before turning toward the young man, whose face dropped into a forlorn one with a small grin. None of them had ever seen Naruto with such an expression before.

"Well…" he began before shrugging a bit. "You can say that I do love her, but I know I can't."

"What do you mean?" the bewildered pinkette asked. The four adults in the room however seemed to understand, given their compassionate expressions toward the boy.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Naruto placed his hands in his pants pockets, yet when he spoke, it was soft and full of kindness. "Shion and I understand each other's pain, Sakura-chan. We both grew-up alone and cut off from others. She had her mother for some time, but after her mother died, she had no one. With the exception of her servants and guards, she had no friends or anyone to be with due to her predictive powers. The villagers and even other children were scared of her, fearing that if they get close to her, she would predict their deaths."

Sakura felt like a low-life now as guilt coursed through her being. She hadn't thought the priestess's life was that isolated, since she just brush it off due to the demands of her duties. Yet to imagine growing up with no friends her age, no family, and no one to talk with the exception of her servants and guards, the pink-haired medic knew it must have been awful for Shion.

"I experienced the same thing, Sakura-chan," Naruto continued, bringing his teammate out of her reverie. "Loneliness, no family, no friends, feelings that no one wants me. All because–"

"Of the Kyuubi," Sakura finished softly, her heart clenching in pain so tightly that tears started to cascade down her cheeks. Letting her emotions guide her, Sakura took the few steps to envelope her friend in a hug as she sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry," she spoke, meaning every word of it. She had forgotten how terrible his childhood must have been because he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Naruto was startled at first when Sakura hugged him, but after a moment, he returned the gesture, feeling warm in knowing that she was crying for **him**. It was a bit awkward with the warm-grinning adults surrounding them, but he didn't care much for them as he paid attention to the sobbing girl in his arms. Sakura may not fully understand what it was like to be alone as Shion knew, but it lifted his spirits to know she fully accepted him regardless of the furry prisoner sealed inside him. For her, he was Naruto Uzumaki, not the Kyuubi.

Feeling calmer as her crying stopped, Sakura let go of Naruto and took a step back as she wiped away the remaining tears. She didn't like to display being a crybaby like this, but she couldn't dispute Naruto's claim, back during the mission to save Gaara, that she easily cried at times. She always has been an emotional person, and it hurt her to know the people she cared about were suffering in any way or form. Nartuo was one of her special precious people, and she would do what she could to help him, for it would devastate her to loose him to Death's hands.

Seeing her apprentice has calmed herself, Tsuande, her warm gentle grin still on her face, decided to get the conversation back on track. "So, I'm guessing you told Shion about the Kyuubi. Right, Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted with a small grin, gaining everyone's attention again. "I couldn't keep the secret from her, for it had helped her truly know why I understand her pain and loneliness so much. She accepted me without fear, and she promised not to tell anyone else."

His grin faltered as he locked his sapphire eyes with still-moist emerald ones. "Yet despite that Shion is now one of my most precious people, Sakura-chan, we can't be together. She lives there, I live here. She has responsibilities as High Priestess of Demon Country, and I have responsibilities here in Konoha as a shinobi. We both knew we couldn't be together despite our feelings. She told me that it was unlikely she would ever find another person to love as she loves me, but she said she will not hold me back if I find another to love."

Sakura nodded with a tiny grin. Inside she was relieved to know he was not bonded to Shion. She couldn't understand why though, but she couldn't argue with the satisfaction within her that Naruto was freed.

The blond genin's grin widened a bit as a thought came to him. "Shion will not be alone for long," he confessed. "She's going to try to make friends among her servants and guards and reconnect with her people the best she can. Besides, she said she would have someone really special to love and protect when she becomes a mother."

Everyone definitely was pleased to know that. After hearing of the young priestess's personal pain, it was good to know she would find happiness with being a mother. A child was quite precious, and it would take a lot of love to raise a child rightfully. Given the support Shion has, there was no doubt her future family was going to be all right.

With a wide grin, Jiraiya rewrapped his right arm around Naruto's shoulders again. "Well, one thing is clear, gaki, is this. Congratulations are in order!" His grin became an ear-shitting smile. "You're going to be a father!"

A smirking Tsunade shook her head at her long-time teammate's antics. "As much as it pains me to say this, but the pervert is right. Congratulations, Naruto. You're the very first of your graduation class to become a parent. I will not be surprise if you are the very first of your generation in the village to be one. It is rare in Konoha to have teenage parents these days, given it's frowned upon."

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as he felt Ero-sennin released him. "Well, I know Shion will be a great mother, so our child will be okay. I hope I can visit them maybe once in awhile, or they come visit here. It is kind of scary to think of being a father I admit."

The four adults chuckled at that last sentence. Who wouldn't be somewhat scared in becoming a parent?

Sakura sighed as she allowed a tiny grin to form on her face. "Least this is just an one-time thing. It's not like Shion-sama would want another child from Naruto."

While Naruto and Sakura chuckled and Kakashi and Jiraiya watched with amusement, Tsunade shared a knowing look with Shizune, who nervously grinned. Their unspoken exchange prompted the Slug Sannin to speak out to her student. "Actually, Sakura, it really depends on the child's gender."

The three shinobi men and one young kunoichi blinked in confusion at their Hokage. "Shishou?" the teenage girl asked of her master.

Tsunade picked up a scroll from her desk, and immediately Kakashi and Sakura identified it as the letter from Shion that Osamu had asked to give to the Hokage. "Neji gave me this scroll which is a letter from Shion to me," she began. "It verified what Neji reported regarding Shion choosing Naruto to father her child. Yet it also contains a request... a request for Naruto to return in eleven months time if Shion's child is found to be a boy and not a girl. She needs to have a daughter to pass on her powers."

"Say what?!" Naruto and Sakura shouted out together. This certainly was an unexpected development.

"I don't get it," the whiskered boy said as he scratched his head in confusion. "I thought bloodlines can be past on to any child."

The Godaime nodded to his insightfulness. "True, Naruto. Most bloodlines can be past on from one generation to the next regardless of gender. Yet Shion's bloodline, from what I read and had been told, is a special case. It can only be past from female to female, therefore, only the women can past the powers onto their daughters."

Seeing he was still baffled, Tsuande sighed before carrying on. "Naruto… Through out the recorded history of the Demon Country, there has not ever been a High **Priest**, only priestesses. Any boys born were not ever trained to take over the duties of their mothers, given they did not ever possessed the bloodline to take over after their mothers."

Kakashi bobbed his head once in understanding. "It does explain why Shion-sama's bloodline is very rare, as well as there being no clan recorded in possessing such a bloodline."

"Precisely," Tsuande commended as she pointed at the elite jounin for a moment. "Clans can able to keep their bloodlines within the clans mostly due to the men, since traditionally women drop their maiden name and adopt their husband's family name upon marrying. Rarely do men adopt their wives' family name unless they are marrying into her clan. The Hyuugas are such an example since they insist men outside the clan adopt their clan name if they marry any women from within the clan, especially if it concerns any women in the Main Family. Such rules are meant to keep the bloodline within the clan.

"Such a rule for Shion's family is impossible due to the limits of the bloodline passing down to the women only. That and the High Priestess position just do not allow for the existence of clans. The position is very seriously meant to help others, not for selfish gains. Besides, the bloodline is totally useless for any military purposes. It is solely meant to keep Mouryou and future incarnations from wrecking havoc on the world. In the end, a clan for that bloodline would not work at all."

Silence came to the room for a minute or so, until Sakura broke it with a disbelieving voice. "So… Are you saying, Shishou, that Naruto has to go back to… mate… with Shion-sama if she gives birth to a boy?"

"Pretty much, Sakura," Tsuande answered with a sympathetic grin. "Besides, Shion mentioned in her letter that Naruto **promised **to help her."

Green eyes narrowed as they turned to glare at the sheepish chuckling boy. "I did give her my word, Sakura-chan," Naruto confessed.

"I know, for I was there when you gave her that promise," the pinkette pointed out before sighing as she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Honestly, Naruto, that nindo of yours sometimes get you in trouble." He couldn't help but nervously chuckle again in agreement.

It wasn't until a slight humming was heard when everyone turned toward the white-haired Toad Sannin, who has palms together and eyes closed like he was praying. "What are you doing, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"I'm praying to Kami to have Shion have a boy," Jiraiya answered.

"Eh!" Naruto went wide-eyed at this as Sakura gawked in disbelief. It was quite apparent the reason why the pervert hermit was praying for Shion to have a boy, and the blond young man was not pleased with it as he immediately pointed toward his sensei. "You stay away from Shion, Ero-sennin! Even if she do give birth to a boy, there is no way you're going to be there to watch us make love again!"

"I'll personally see to it that he gets to stay in the dungeon," Tsunade added with a glare at the Icha Icha author.

Jiraiya opened his eyes to look woundingly at his large-bosomed kunoichi teammate. "Ah, come on, Tsuande! Don't go ruining my fun!"

Ignoring the two bickering grown-ups, Naruto crossed his arms and snorted. "Stupid Ero-sennin," he muttered. "Always peeping for his 'research'."

Hearing her friend, Sakura was shaken out of the glare she was giving the super pervert, before she slightly giggled at Naruto's dilemma. It was good to see and hear that Naruto had not been influenced much by his sannin sensei. It was one of the things she and her own sannin sensei had feared would happen during the years the boy was away from Konoha. They would not have like it if Naruto had become just as perverted as Jiraiya.

"You're lucky, Sakura-chan," Naruto continued as he turned his head to glare Jiraiya. "Least you're not girly enough to catch Ero-sennin's attention."

"Say what?" Sakura said, being miffed while narrowing her eyes at Naruto. "What do you mean I'm not girly enough?"

Not even aware of how irritated his female companion was as well as the adults now paying attention to their conversation, the only genin of Team Kakashi blinked before explaining to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Well, knowing Ero-sennin, he likes girls with large racks," he mentioned as he held up his hands to his chest indicate the breasts of a woman's chest before closing his eyes as he folded his hands together behind his head, "and you do not have a large rack, Sakura-chan."

Naruto, for a moment, didn't understand why no one was talking. That was before he felt a very large amount of killing intent radiating at him. He had felt that killing intent before many times, thus he knew precisely who was very angry with him now. Gulping, he slowly opened fearful eyes to the sight of a fuming Sakura with cracking clenched fists, twitching murderous eyes, and an overall look that clearly told him that he would be better off far away from here… namely on the other side of the planet.

"Na-ru-tooo!" Sakura sneered as she raised her right fist as she took a step toward the baka.

Raising his hands, Naruto nervously backed away from the approaching kunoichi as he circled around toward the opened window that Jiraiya used to enter the office. By doing this, his vision came in sight of the four adults, and it was clear none of them was coming to his aid. Kakashi and Jiraiya shook their heads with closed eyes, while Shizune and Tsunade were frowning at him.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," Naruto pleaded with a nervous grin, trying to pacify the girl. "You know I didn't mean it that way." There has been no change in her appearance, and for the young blond man, it was perfectly obvious that she would not calm down until he was pounded into the ground.

There was only one option left for him. "See you all later," Naruto stated to the four adults before leaping quickly out the window.

"Come back here!" Sakura howled before chasing after him, determined to not let him get away.

The pursuit was observed by many citizens and shinobi as they watched the pink-haired fuming young woman tried to catch the frantic blond young man. There was no doubt that the young man couldn't shake off the furious girl, jumping from roof to roof, through the streets, etc.

As the pair ran along the rooftop of a lengthy building, Naruto tried once again to talk his way out of the situation. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan!" he cried out to his teammate who was right behind him. "You are girly! You may not have large boobs compared to Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Shion, but you're beautiful regardless!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Sakura screamed in fury. "I'M NOT BETTER THAN THEM?!"

"_Oh, crap!"_ Naruto mentally exclaimed, realizing his mistake that made things worse. He remembered now the advice Jiraiya had given him during his training trip with him. Advice he completely ignored, thinking it was perverted. One of the rules when complimenting a woman was to not ever, **ever** mention other women in comparison, especially if you complimented them more than the woman you were trying to praise.

Sakura just couldn't stand it. What was that baka thinking?! To say other women were better than her was an insult she would not stand for! "Just come back here and take your punishment like a man, Naruto!" she yelled.

"SHA!" Inner Sakura screamed. "WE'LL SHOW HIM! HE SUPPOSED TO BE THINKING ABOUT US, NOT THOSE BIG BOOB BIMBOS!"

Back at the Hokage's office, the four adults watched from the windows at the chase with amusement. Jiraiya was shaking his head with a smirk and arms crossed. Tsunade, standing to his right, was simply grinning, as well as Shizune, who stood to her mistress's right. Kakashi finished the line, his face showing his crescent-eye grin.

The Copy Ninja chuckled at the sight of Sakura almost nailing Naruto at one point. "Despite the recent maturity Naruto has displayed, he still has a long way to go."

"That's for sure," Jiraiya agreed. "He still doesn't know much about women despite his luck in scoring a beautiful girl."

Tsuande snorted, her eyes not ever leaving the entertaining chase going on throughout the village. "You're one to talk, you perv. After all these years, you're no better in how to treat a woman."

Hearing Shizune giggled and Kakashi chuckled, the old Toad Sannin knew better than even say anything, least he wanted an overnight stay in the hospital thanks to a super-strong Slug Sannin. It was something he knew Naruto, regardless of his healing factor, has to learn when dealing with his pink-haired teammate, who has inherited that same strength.

Speaking of the pinkette, the girl reminded Jiraiya of someone in particular. "Tsunade…" the white-haired man began, and seeing out of the corners of his eyes that he has her attention, he continued. "Now that I think about it, your apprentice reminds me of Kushina at times. She was quite a firecracker that it's amazing that most of the perverts in the village weren't castrated by her."

Tsunade chuckled at the memories of the redhead kunoichi she knew way back then. "You were lucky she spared you most of the times due that you were Minato's sensei. I remembered how much Minato and Kushina first hated each other's guts when they met, yet over time, they grew to respect and admire each other's abilities and strengths that eventually they one day ended up getting married."

Jiraiya snickered. "Still sore that you lost that bet, Tsunade-hime?"

The long-haired blonde snorted as she lopsidedly grinned and crossed her arms. "Absolutely not, you pervert. I was then, but I'm very glad now that I had lost. I had bet you they wouldn't last a month if they even started dating, yet they had lasted far longer than I ever seen a couple went before tying the knot."

A somewhat sad grin came to the Toad Sannin's face. "We were fighting a war then, Tsunade."

"I know," the Godiame softly replied with the same expression. "They could have been married sooner, if it weren't for the war. I'm glad both came through the war alive and well for them to get married prior before Minato became Hokage." Her face became really forlorn. "If it weren't for the Kyuubi—"

"Don't go there," Jiraiya softly said as he shook his head, making her look into his kind, reassuring, and warm face. "Let us be grateful their son came out fine. A son I have no doubt they would be proud of."

Tsuande sadly grinned in agreement to not stir up that painful past. Thinking of that loud-mouthed, whiskered blond boy made her truly knew his parents would indeed be proud of him.

A silver-haired jounin, who was listening in on the conversation with Shizune, has a different idea than the two sannin. _"Maybe you should add yourself and Tsuande-sama to that comparison list, Jiraiya-sama. Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama had reminded me of you two whenever I see the two of you talk." _

Kakashi mentally chuckled. _"It's uncanny that three generations are so alike that it makes me wonder if Kami is behind this strange trend. Jiraiya-sama & Tsuande-sama, Minato-sensei & Kushina-sama, and Naruto & Sakura. Three powerful shinobi being tamed by three strong powerful kunoichi." _He mentally giggled at the images. _"No doubt they're whipped." _

The journey down memory-lane for the Copy Nin was disrupted upon hearing something interesting from the Toad Sannin.

"Least Naruto lost his virginity at a younger age than his father did." A frown formed on the old shinobi's face. "I tried twice during the training trip to get the gaki to get it on with a call girl, but he was dead set against it. I'd thought the kid has no taste in the pleasures of the flesh."

It was then that a wave of killing intent was felt directed toward him, and for decades, ever since he was a genin, Jiraiya knew that killing intent very well. Backtracking to what he said, the old goat knew he said something that would have set Tsunade's motherly instincts off. Slowly turning his head to the right, he confirmed his hunches at the sight of a fuming Tsuande-hime with twitching eyes and clenched fists.

"You tried to set Naruto up with a CALL GIRL?!" the long-haired blonde shouted, while an uneasy Shizune and Kakashi were seen backing away. For the Godiame, it was one thing for her pseudo-son to loose his virginity to a girl who wanted to make love to him, it was another to even imagine the teenager getting it on with a prostitute who wouldn't even care for his feelings anyway.

Knowing retreat was the better option than being pounded through a wall, Jiraiya of the Sannin placed on a fake smile and pointed to a wall clock. "Oh, look at the time! I better get going! I have research to do! Bye for now!" He shinshun away before his ex-teammate could do anything.

Immediately Tsuande leaned out the open window. "JIRAIYAAAA! YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT!" she bellowed so loudly that the entire village heard her with the exception of a blond genin and a pink-haired kunoichi chuunin. All of Konoha now knew that Jiraiya was really in deep shit at the moment.

Sweatdropping, Kakashi nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, now. Since I'm no longer needed here, I might as well get going too. See you later." In a small cloud of smoke as he used the shinshun jutsu, the Copy Ninja left the black-haired kunoichi with her fuming mistress.

As she watched her leader growled and scanned the village for any signs of the lecherous Icha Icha author, Shizune too nervously chuckled as she sweatdropped with eyes closed. _"Oh, well,"_ she mentally spoke. _"Things are back to normal. Well, as normal ever is in Konoha anyway."_

To lay claim to her views, a very loud holler of a name was heard through-out Konoha. It was made by the apprentice of the Godiame Hokage as she continued to chase down the boy she very much wanted to punish. It just happened the boy was not making it easier for her, thus why she howled out his name.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Thus life in the Hidden Village of the Leaf marched onward

The End

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/Ns:

1) Long before an anonymous reviewer, who goes by the name of Lipana, ever made his/her **rude** review about exactly when the Shippuuden Movie takes place in the canon timeline, I was planning to give my two cents on when I think the movie takes place in the canon timeline. Yet since Lipana was so blunt in his/her review, my explanation would also be consider my reply to his/her review and why I think he/she is very dead wrong in thinking the movie takes place before the 'Rescue Gaara' arc.

IMO, the Shippuuden Movie takes place anytime after Team Kakashi returns from their failed mission to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru. Why? It's very simple. In canon, in both the manga and the anime, it was clear that Team Kakashi was ordered to join the efforts to rescue Gaara roughly a day or two **after** Naruto returned to Konoha from his training trip with Jiraiya. There was no time what so ever for the events of the Shippuuden Movie to take place before the 'Rescue Gaara' arc. Further more, Team Kakashi went immediately into their next mission after the 'Rescue Gaara' arc, leaving it quite simply to conclude that the Shippuuden Movie took place some time after Team Kakashi's failed mission to retrieve Sasuke.

Oh, another reason is that it is clear that Neji and Lee have not met Naruto, for the first time since his return to Konoha, until they met at the Akatsuki cave in the 'Rescue Gaara' arc. Thus the Shippuuden Movie obvious had to take place after the 'Rescue Gaara' arc in order to fit this canon event.

The non-appearance of Sai in the Shippuuden Movie could easily be deduced that he was assigned elsewhere during the crisis; much like Tenten was assigned elsewhere as Neji and Lee were reassigned temporarily to lead Team Kakashi to safeguard Priestess Shion.

So there you have it. This is when I think the Shippuuden Movie takes place in the canon timeline, and it's clear it did **not** take place before the 'Rescue Gaara' arc as Lipana stated.

So **excuse me**, Lipana, but you are very much dead wrong regarding your blunt statement. I stand by what I had written with what canon has provided.

2) Okay now, I can already hear people ask how could I come up with the idea of Shion's bloodline/powers could only be passed down from mother to daughter only. Well, IMO, it pretty much fit the lines that Shion stated about passing down her powers to the next **priestess**, and her self-question regarding how many previous **priestesses** were sacrificed to stop Mouryou (during the scene when she was inside Mouryou). No where were mentioned about any priests.

Besides, this way provided a great gag regarding Naruto having to go back to mate again if his and Shion's first child comes out to be a boy. LOL! XD

3) So I thank everyone who came to enjoy this short story regarding the aftermath of the Shippuuden Movie. My muse couldn't leave me alone until I had written up this story which provided drama, romance, and even laughs. There is so much potential the movie's ending provided for great fanfiction, yet it is sad that barely anyone wants to explore this potential.

I'm going back to writing up my 'Kim Possible' fics. Maybe I'll come back one day to write up more Naruto fics if my muse hits me to write them. :-)

Take care all! (big grin)

wow wow wow


End file.
